Stepping Into the Light
by EvilRegalSQ
Summary: Josie Saltzman finally has the courage to admit her feelings for the only and only Hope Mikealson.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm stepping into the light! " Josie sang the final line. She looked into the audience and saw Hope smiling at her. She couldn't help but to smile wider.

As the witches walked off stage Lizzie couldn't help but to pull her sister into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Josie!" Lizzie squealed.

"Thanks, Lizzie!" Josie replied. She was really glad her sister made her sing in the talent show. But right now she had to find someone.

Josie went out into the audience looking for a particular girl, but when she got there she girl was already gone. She frowned but continued her search.

When she arrived at the familiar door she knocked three times. A few seconds later the door opened.

"H-Hi, H-Hope." Josie stuttered, throwing all confidence out the window when she saw Hope.

"Hey, Joise! Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Y-yeah, um can I come in?" Josie was getting nervous.

"Yeah, sure." Hope said opening the door wider to let her in. "So,what brings you here?" Hope said once they sat on the bed.

"I- uh I was- um was -" Josie tried to speak.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hope was genuinely worried about the other girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having trouble finding the right words."

"It's okay you can tell me anything." Hope reassured calming Josie 's nerves.

"Okay. Hope, you are the most strongest person I know. You are one of a kind, not just because you're a tribrid, but because you are a beautiful, kind hearted, and caring person."Hope smiled but let Josie continue. "Even though you don't show people most of those qualities, I know. I know you don't like letting people in 'cause everyone one you care about either lies or dies." Hope frowned at those words.

"Josie-"

"No, Hope , let me finish. " Josie took a deep breath before continuing. "Hope I care about you, and I don't want you to push me away like everyone else. " She paused for a moment, then looked into Hope's eyes seeing so many emotions, mainly confusion. "Hope Mikaelson I'm in love with you. I've loved you since I meet you when we were kids." Josie finally had the courage to admit her feelings to the other girl, but now she was scared Hope has said anything back.

Josie was about to take it all back, but before she knew whatg was happening Hope was kissing her. It took a moment for Josie to respond but she managed to kiss her back.

"You're in love with me?" Hope asked smiling.

"Y-yeah." Josie stuttered, the kiss had her on cloud nine.

"Good 'cause I'm in love with you too. I didn't know how much longer I could go without telling you." Hope chuckled. "You did amazing at the talent show, by the way." Hope said proud of the normal shy girl.

"Thanks. I was really nervous in the beginning."Josie stated.

"I could tell." Hope smirked.

"Was it that noticeable. " Josie cringed.

"Yeah kind of. But it was cute." Hope smiled at Josie. "Anyway the school probaly forgot about it because of how wonderful your voice is. "Hope reassured.

Josie just smiled and pulled Hope into a passionate kiss putting all of her emotions into it. They pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Hope, will you be my girlfriend? " Josie asked shyly.

"Nothing would make me happier." Hope answered pulling Josie into another kiss.

**I'm sorry for any mistakes I wrote this before falling asleep and finished it when I woke up at, my vision is blurry at both times. On another note if you want more of this let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Josie meet up with Hope at her room.

"You ready?" Josie asked.

"Yup." Hope smiled sliding her hand into Josie's.

As they walked to the cafeteria they got some looks, but they ignored it. They were happy and they're not going to let anyone ruin it. Once they arrived they sat down with their friends. They were surprised to see them holding hands.

"What happened last night?" MG asked.

"I finally told Hope that I like her." Josie said.

"Wait, you had a crush on Hope and you didn't tell me!? Lizzie said.

" I'm sorry, Lizzie , but it was the the only secret I couldn't tell you. Well there is that one thing." Josie said.

"What other thing?" Lizzie asked a bit harshly.

"I'll tell you later , okay?"

"Fine" Lizzie complied, "but tell us what happened between you two!" She said excitedly.

Josie and Hope told their friends what happened last night. They were supportive of their relationship and congratulated them.

Soon enough Lizzie stole Hope for a moment. She took her to the woods.

"Lizzie, why have you brought me out here ?" Hope question.

"To talk."

"Why we couldn't we just talk inside?" she askedasked.

"No one can find your body all the way out here." Lizzie joked. "But seriously we're here to talk. "

"Then talk."

"Don't hurt her." She looked sternly at Hope. "Penolpe put her through so much I don't want her to go through that again. Just please don't hurt her like she did." Lizzie pleaded.

"I would never hurt Josie. She means too much to me for me to put her through any pain. As long as I'm with her she will never have to deal with that kind of pain." Hope said with a sternness that kinda scared Lizzie.

"Good. And if do hurt her I'll make sure they never find your body." Lizzie said walking away.

"Well that just happened. " Hope muttered before heading back to the school.

h

Classes were over and Hope was walking Josie to the twins room. Once they entered Lizzie asked, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"That's my cue to leave." Hope said.

"No. You have to hear this too." Josie said nervous. Hope gave her hand a small conforting squeeze. "Lizzie I didn't tell you I had a crush on Hope because anytime I like someone you go for them and you always win."

"Why would you like her after what she said?" Lizzie asked.

"She didn't, I made it up."

"Oh. What is the other thing you need to tell me? "

"Hope didn't start the fire all those years ago. I did." Josie said looking at Hope.

"Why ?" was all Hope asked.

"I had a crush on you and I decided to slip a note under your door. I immediately regretted it, but I couldn't get to it so I did a fire spell under your door. I promise I was only aiming for the note I'm sorry Hope." Josie said.

"It okay it happened a long time ago we were just kids. " Hope gave her as hug.

"But it's not you lost the only paint you did with your dad in that fire. " Josie started to cry.

"It okay, Josie, seriously I'm over it." Hope said trying to stop her from crying. Lizzie walked over and joined the hug.

"It'll be fine, Josie, Hope's not mad. You'll be okay. " Lizzie reassured. Josie finally stopped crying. "Why don't you go stay with Hope tonight. " she suggested.

"Okay. " Josie sniffeled .

"Hope take her away." Lizzie said. Hope gave her a small nod before leaving with Josie.

j

Josie sat on Hope's bed and Hope sat beside her.

"How are you holding up?" Hope asked.

"You're not mad at me?" Josie asked with a small pout.

"No I'm not mad." Hope said pulling her into another hug. " I could never be mad at you." Hope gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'm fine as long as you're not mad at me."Josie mumbled into Hope's shirt .

"Well if your not happy then I'll be mad at myself for making you sad and Lizzie would kill me if I make you sad." Hope said getting a small laugh out of Josie . Hope smiled, "How would you like some ice cream?"

Josie pulled out of the hug and smiled, "I would love some ice cream."

"I'm going to go steal some from the kitchen I'll be right back." Hope said getting up. She gave Josie a quick kiss before leaving. While Hope was gone, Josie took the liberty of grabbing Hope's laptop to watch a movie. Josie finally found a movie right as Hope returns.

"I just did mission impossible to get this ice cream for you." Hope said dramatically causing Josie to giggle.

"I hope you don't mind I'm using your laptop to watch a movie. " Josie said.

"That depends," Hope sat on the bed, "What movie?" She asked.

"I hope you can handle horror movies because I chose The Conjuring. " Josie said.

"I can handle horror movies just not syfy movies." Hope said handing Josie her ice cream.

Josie made it 20 minutes into the movie before falling asleep on Hope's shoulder. Hope closed her laptop and sat it on her nightstand. She then took the covers and put them over Josie and herself. She whispered a goodnight to Josie, Josie then mumbled "night " in her sleep. Hope smiled before cuddling into Josie.


End file.
